only_fools_horses_tributefandomcom-20200213-history
Mental Mickey (It's Only Rock And Roll)
Mental Mickey Maguire was a character in Only Fools And Horses in 1 episode, It's Only Rock and Roll, 14th March 1985. He was the mentally deranged leader of the band "A Bunch of Wallies". Mickey was played by Daniel Peacock. Biography 1985 Mickey was the lead vocalist of "A Bunch of Wallies". One time, Rodney kept doing the "1 2 3 4"'s and by the second time Mickey shouted at Rodney. Derek "Del Boy" Trotter came in and tried to bait Mickey by calling him Mental Mickey and asking if he had been in Rampton. Mickey said no but Broadmoor. Del became their manager. Del even booked them to play at The Shamrock Club for St Patrick's Night. Due to their performance on the night, a fight broke out and then a riot. Del, Rodney and everyone except Mickey managed to escape unharmed. Del almost got a table on his head though. Del left Mental Mickey to carry on fighting with the other patrons. Rodney was soon kicked out of the band and during the argument, Mickey tried to bite Rodney's ear off. Rodney said to Del he had been kicked out of the band. He blamed Del as he did not want to play at the Shamrock Club yet Del insisted, and Del kept saying the band would never hit the big time. Rodney told Del that Mickey tried to bit his ear off. Del threatened to do Mickey in when Rodney said this. Good luck with that Del, as Mickey was unhinged and dangerous. MInd you, Del did knock out Tommy Mackay. Del was convinced that A Bunch Of Wallies would never make it big and told Rodney to forget about the band and move on. "Albert Hall. Carnegie Hall. The only hall you were destined for was Sod All". But a week later, Del saw them on Top Of The Pops with "Boys Will Be Boys". Del is horrified. When Rodney found out, he was annoyed at Del for always saying they could not make it when they did. It was too late by then for Rodney so Rodney and Mickey parted ways for good. After 1985 According to both Del Boy's 2015 autobiography He Who Dares and the 2016 book The Peckham Archives, A Bunch of Wallies' popularity quickly faded after their one hit "Boys Will Be Boys" and their only appearance on TOTP, due to Mickey beating up Eric for telling him what to do. Memorable info Born: About 1957 Full Name: Mickey MacGuire Parents: Unknown Siblings: Unknown Spouse: Doubt it, he was mental. Children: Definitely not. Observations It is alleged that Mental Mickey appeared in Fatal Extraction, the 1993 Christmas special, when stood on the balcony singing along to Del when he was singing One Voice and then shouting to the man in the other towerblock when told to "Shut up Mick" as he is making Del worse. This has never been confirmed. Daniel Peacock did not play the 1993 character, Nick Moloney did. The 1993 Mick character had the same name as Mickey, but it was never said to be the same character. Mick and Mickey is short for Michael, which is a popular first name. Appearances *It's Only Rock and Roll Category:Only Fools And Horses Characters. Category:Minor characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1985. Category:Characters last seen in 1985. Category:Series 4 (1985) minor characters. Category:Band members. Category:Musicians. Category:Only Fools And Horses bad boys. Category:Villains.